


Little Misfortune: The Series

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Little Misfortune: The Series [1]
Category: Little Misfortune (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Ghosts, Horror, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Misfortune Ramirez Hernandez goes into sweet yet macabre misadventure with her new friends.
Series: Little Misfortune: The Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568515
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

A mean girl was walking in the woods.

She has long blonde hair, blue eyes and light skin. She wears a pink cat hoodie, blue pants and purple sneakers.

"This is all your fault mom and dad you make me marry a stranger!"

She kick a rock into the water.

Suddenly she hears a thunder rumbling

Allison gasped

She hears a voice

"Yikes forever!"

Allison screamed

Allison was about to run but she falls into a portal screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

A little girl was playing hopscotch but she hears a voice humming.

Her name is Gabi

Gabi screamed

A portal opened

Gabi gulped

Gabi walked into a portal.

A portal opened and Gabi landed in her skeletal form followed by her muscles and skin.

Gabi said "What is this place?"

Suddenly a creepy woman appears behind her.

"Hello"

Gabi jumps in fright

"Sorry I can't help it I'm Lucia"

Gabi said "Ga-Gabi"

Misfortune appears behind them

Misfortune said "Yikes forever!"

Gabi and Lucia screamed


	3. Chapter 3

Gabi, Lucia and Misfortune were playing in the pool but they hears crying.

It was Allison.

Gabi walked to Allison

Gabi said "What's wrong"

Allison sniffed as tears streaming through her face

Allison explained to Gabi

Gabi began to feel sorry for Allison

Gabi said "Don't feel bad Allison Misfortune and Lucia come from bad families."

Allison smiles

Gabi said "But it's not too late"

They hears a water splash

Allison was now covered in water

Allison said "Guys I didn't get my hair wet!?"

Gabi, Lucia and Misfortune laughed

Allison growled


	4. Chapter 4

Misfortune's mom was humming a sad tune that her mother used to sing to her as a child.

Suddenly she sees a present

She opened a present revealing a pink beret

Misfortune's mom's eyes were filled with tears of joy.

"Gracias Misfortune for helping me through bad times"

Flashback opens

"Oh I sold that stupid beret to a rich woman"

A teenage Misfortune's mom got angry

"IT'S OVER YOU PERRO!"

Flashback closes

Misfortune's mom sighed

"Misfortune I wish I married a nice man"


	5. Chapter 5

Misfortune was sleeping until she hears a boom

Misfortune wakes up and walked out of her house

Misfortune's eyes widen in awe as she sees the fireworks

Misfortune said "Ay Dios Mio I remember the day"

Flashback opens

Misfortune was having fun in a park

Misfortune sees the fireworks

Misfortune said "Sweet fireworks"

Flashback closes

Misfortune went to her friend's for a 4th of July party


	6. Chapter 6

Misfortune's mother was cleaning the living room as she hummed a tune 

But she sees a picture of herself and Misfortune as a baby

Tears of joy filled a Latina woman's face

Meanwhile

Misfortune was humming a tune

But a skeleton gets angry

"Hey! Would you please stop with the constant humming"

Misfortune was about to hum but a skeleton put a apple in her mouth

"There that should do it"

Misfortune eats an apple

Suddenly a skeleton began to hum a song

"Aaaah!! I can't get that song outta of my head!?"

Misfortune giggles


End file.
